


Ice Cream and Happiness

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: It was the sort of day written about in books. Sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, and hot enough to fry an egg on the sidewalk.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Ice Cream and Happiness

Ice Cream And Happiness

It was the sort of day that gets written about in books. The sun was shining, the sky was a perfect, unblemished blue, and it was hot. Hot enough to fry eggs on the sidewalk. So hot that when a dog chased a cat, they walked. So hot that, well, you get the idea.

The villagers huddled under trees, awnings, and whatever shade they could find. Someone found a way to hook a hose up to a water main, and had flooded one of the side streets. Children splashed in the water, some wearing nothing but their shorts, others wearing nothing at all.

In the Giraffe, customers were packed solid. Evelyn had tried making ice cream the summer before, and it had been a rousing success. But she only made it for a few weeks at the beginning of summer, so if someone wanted a taste of it, they had to get to the Giraffe quick.

Denise took the orders as quickly as she could, while Sam, another kid from school, scooped the ice cream into one of Evelyn’s homemade waffle cones. They had a rather good rhythm going, able to churn out quite a few cones in a relatively short amount of time.

“E...e...xcuse me?” A very small voice said, and Denise peered over the counter. A small boy, about five, stood there, money clutched in his small fist. “C..could I pppleassee...ha have t..t...wo l..ll...arge cones?”

Denise grinned at him. “Sure, kid. What flavors?”

“St...rawberry rip..ripple and dou...double chocolate cherry with chili.”

Denise figured the ripple was for him, but she couldn’t imagine who would like the chocolate chili, which had been the ‘experimental’ ice cream for the summer. Denise had tried it, and it had quite the kick to it. “That’ll be five pounds, kid. Do you need help carrying the cones?”

The kid had to stand on tiptoe to place the money on the counter. Sam very carefully handed him the cones. “I’ll b...be fine, th..thank you.” He held the cones away from his body as he gingerly navigated his way out of the shop and down the street. Burning with curiosity, Denise told Sam she’d be right back and followed him out of the shop, down a side street, and then to the park. Once there, the kid made a beeline for a bench where two very familiar figures sat. Well, one sat. The other was slouched on the bench. Denise hid behind a tree to watch.

Aziraphale smiled as Malcolm came up to them, holding two enormous ice creams. “Oh, those look lovely.”

Malcolm shyly held out the strawberry ripple. Aziraphale looked delighted. “Oh, is that for me? How scrummy! Though I do insist on sharing, as it is a very hot day.” He took the ice cream from Malcolm and had a lick, sighing in happiness. “My thanks, young Malcolm.”

Malcolm went over to Crowley and tapped his leg. Crowley cracked open an eye and grinned.

‘Hey kid.’

‘Hello,’ Malcolm signed back. ‘I brought ice cream.’

Crowley took the cone and bit off a chunk. ‘Wow! That’s great!’ He took another bite, then turned to Aziraphale. ‘Try.’

Aziraphale took a delicate bite. “Oh! Oh my, that is quite good. Some chili in there! What an interesting combo. Also, Denise, you can stop hiding behind the tree.”

Denise giggled and came out of hiding. “Just wanted to see where the kid was going.”

Malcolm, in the meanwhile, had climbed into Crowley’s lap, much to the demon’s delight, and was holding an animate conversation in Sign with him. Crowley ruffled his hair and angled the cone towards him, grinning. Malcolm had a lick, and made a face that had all three adults laughing. Aziraphale’s strawberry ripple went over much better.

Once both ice creams were done, and Malcolm was a sticky, happy mess, he gave the angel and demon a hug(Crowley also got an ice-cream kiss on the cheek that made him turn as red as his hair) and went with Denise back to the shop.

Aziraphale waved a hand to get rid of any ice cream residue. “Well, that was a rather enjoyable way to pass the time.”

Crowley was in total agreement.


End file.
